Special events
special event has various stage, and doesn't has a trophy. item stage you can get lot of item in these stages. *max resource stage *speed up stage *gold bonus stage *sniper support stage *auto com stage *sweet gold stage *ticket stage *emerald field *amethyst field *ruby field *sapphire field *topaz field *evolution stone marathon *unknown delivery *diamond field *turquoise field *pearl field *opal field month stage you can get month event unit via clearing all stages. *poison vs poison (January Event) *cannoned out (February Event) *achtung!! (March Event) *fly through sky (April Event) *stop the knightmare (May Event) *ironcide (Valentine Event) *infection fighter (June Event) *summer frenzy (July Event) *tropical beach (Summer Event) *phantom rising (August Event) *square and the bee (September Event) *mining season (October Event) *stickcula's surprise (Halloween Event) *worked out (November Event) *turkey madness (Thanksgiving Event) *mage season (December Event) *christmas feast (Christmas event) cyclone world each world has 3 stages, clear boss stage to get anti-metal unit, and cyclone available at shop. *red cyclone's lair *black cyclone's cavern *cyclone's island *titanic vaccine *rampaging titanium *guest from future *lord of cyclones (no continue!) *rejuvenating zombie (no continue!) dark roundy stage these stage is very hard, but you can get infected unit after complete this stage. *dark swordman boss *dark axeman boss *dark gunner boss *dark spearman boss *dark heavy boss *dark zooka boss *dark fire mage boss *dark flamer boss *dark tank boss *sudden death! cursed swordman (no continue!) *sudden death! cursed axeman (no continue!) *sudden death! cursed gunner (no continue!) *sudden death! cursed spearman (no continue!) *sudden death! cursed heavy (no continue!) *sudden death! cursed zooka (no continue!) *sudden death! cursed fire mage (no continue!) *sudden death! cursed flamer (no continue!) *sudden death! cursed tank (no continue!) awakening stage you need to clear this stage to unlock final form of special units. normal awaken *helicopter awaken! *sniper awaken! *engineer awaken! *medic awaken! *skull bomber awaken! *goliath awaken! *soldier awaken! *golem awaken! *telsa heavy awaken! *wizard awaken! *wolf awaken! *ice mage awaken! *hammerman awaken! *archer awaken! collaboration awaken *android awaken! *sword hero awaken! *tricycle rider awaken! month awaken *slug awaken! *artillery awaken! *scorcher awaken! *sky knight awaken! *morning-star awaken! *battle goliath awaken! *career woman awaken! *balloon awaken! *support awaken! *miner awaken! *salaryman awaken! *lighting mage awaken! boss stage most of them are very hard. *month all-star: special boss *month all-star: ultra boss *month all-star: miracle boss *month all-star: wonderful boss *month all-star: excellent boss *nerve-wrack carnival *impossible carnival *double trouble *day of judgement *techno apocalypse *master square encounter! *terror triangle encounter! fierce deity battle this stage contain powerful boss, be careful, you can't continue or get restarted! *fierce deity: volcano (fire crablops) *fierce deity: underground *fierce deity: ruined city *fierce deity: heaven (clione de ace) *fierce deity: factory *fierce deity: ocean *fierce deity: glacier (parasite queen) another world another world is unlocked after clearing main chapter 3. *dark bill gates strike back *knight age *elemental age *ptolemaic army strike down *anubis's dungeon *zombie invasion *pirate age *into the dead mine *the ominous island *future army encounter! *virus army's factory *through time *boss attack! collaboration *princess punt *million anchor *demon poker *tank war *insaniquarium *merc storia *vanished city *metal slug *starcraft *garden warfare *space legend *google event *ink-painters collaboration *dino park Category:Mode